pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/May 2009
There may be better ways, but Ive found this to be effective and relatively easy. Post comments below: --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :IDK if this is a glitch for me but toma wont spawn. lol →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 01:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I hear that not-quite-killing things in mid-level pve in NM is hard work. --Mafaraxas 02:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :True, but giving toma a constant stream of eatable targets is better than running around from group to group. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since these events don't last very long should we go about making builds for each event? It would be cool to have a random page dedicated to the most efficent way too farm these sort of things each week. Or maybe just one of those userboxes and you could give us good builds maybeh. Either that or archive gets alot more use. 02:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. We should have a page dedicated to farming past Traveler items, in case he ever returns to the same place (i have a feeling that he will cycle after a while) and for the luls. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 02:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Move this to a guide, it's not really a build--Relyk 02:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I dunno, not every event is farmable. This one shouldnt be farmable, but I found a decent exploit. Linen has to be crafted or bought and red iris flowers were easy as can be to get, but I still wanna know whether this works well (better than going around and killing things). --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 11:11, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Clever build. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 08:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) My variant More simple: * Any/Mo (you) - Renew Life - 12 healing prayers * 2x N/Any - BiP, Animate bone minions - 8 death magic, 10 blood magic, other in Soul reaping Usage: * 1. hero die, 2. hero make minions, you rez 1. hero. (casting time for minion: 3 sec, casting time for rez: 5 second) * 2. hero die, 1. hero make minions, you rez 2. hero. * etc, etc,... --ValeV 14:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Renew life makes ur energy die fast. Also, I hate doing anything so I got a hero to do it for me. And renew life has a recharge unlike FomF. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) by the time this is perfected ^there is no need for this build no serisuly there's already like 5 veriants of this one way or another and ppl farming like nuts and now going "wtf am i gona do with 50 berries?" not dissing the build or anything i'm dissing time 15:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I agree, there is really no need to make builds for this, its not like you can pull back minions after draining most of the HP to let Toma finish them off. Sure, it may be nice to have a few extra berries in your storage, *IF* the collector Nicholas' spawn points/collections are ever in rotation. The fact that this quest is terribly easy, doesn't require any build at all, it can be done with flare and healer hero. 15:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Just run BiP on yourself with 5 sup runes, two Rezmers with Resurrect/Restore Life and Vengeance, and a BiP MM. It's easier to get the heroes for, if that comes up, and it's faster. ··· Danny Does 18:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Not faster. With that method you can only summon minions every 8 seconds (3 cast + 5 recharge on animate bone minions). With this, you can summon minions every 6 seconds if you do it right. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're fucking retarded. Besides that, it doesn't matter how many minions you have so long as you've got at least one for him to kill up at all times. Also, as surprising as this might sound, you can take multiple minion creation skills. ··· Danny Does 21:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) my version 3 n/mo heros all 3 with same build 12 death 12 soul reaping skills:aotl, veretas aura, contemplation of purity usage:use aotl 1st then veretas aura then contemplation of purity last to make minons become hostile and just leave toma to kill the minions dw bout hp elder jonah will heal :The problem I see with this is that Aura of the Lich has a 45 second recharge so it might be difficult to maintain a good flow of minions... --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::again, stop being retarded. you can take minions and BiP on yourself to die contantly. for christ's sake, it's as if you had no idea what creativity or inference are. ··· Danny Does 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Danny Please calm down. Secondly, I tested ur version and its slightly better. If you wanna change the build to your specs, do it. Also, I don't infer things ever because I assume that if you write something that you mean what you write and thats all. Small character flaw. Also, Im removing your well tag, get over that Any/Rt thing. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol i ran in as a escape scythe ranger with 4 hero monks set on escape and got an average of 10-13 kills in the time allowed :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its hard to get better than that because Toma is retarded and only eats stuff every never. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::not to mention the random target switching which can be really gay [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Rez spam Micro your heroes to spam bip on the rezzer and he has more than enough energy. Good if you cba to get your mesmer heroes or buy bonds on your character. 02:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :What should this rezzer take as optional? :) frenzy+mending or signet of capture+deadly paradox? No elite? :D (all is a joke and irony fnr this build)ValeV 15:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) tbh I do this: Player Player Hero x 4 The optionals are usually self-heals, other random shit. And then we add either 2 healers or 1 healer and another saccer. We get at least 4 berries per run. Microing VA and Contemplation gets old sometimes, but it's fast and easy. 19:10, 6 May 2009 do we really need such a build for a 1 week quest? Terran 23:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Delete/archive in 4 days, but its a pretty good farm. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Archive in my opinion, I think we might need this build later on again.. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 07:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Buffs? Havent tried this but just guessed, that taking Judges Insight + Strenght and Honor (Holy dmg = 2x on Undead) so yeah fast minion killing (dnno thou if this work^^) Massive 14:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :he doesnt use his skill all the time, so no use to take those 2 skills really Terran 14:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :You dont want him to "kill" them; you want him to Freeding Frenzy them. But he's a massive nigger and doesnt spam it like he should so they need to be at <=20% hp for as long as possible. - 14:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::he killes them with feeding frenzt at 50%...for me atleast Terran 14:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::When Misery and I did it, he Thrill of Victory'd almost all of them. In any case, you don't want him to blow them up in two hits unless the second one is FF. - 14:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::^ it's 50% --Mafaraxas 14:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::gww:Feeding_Frenzy_(skill) - 14:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) When Monday Comes What will happen to the build? Best to decide now IMO. The 3 options I see are: delete, archive, and nothing. We would delete it if the community thinks its a waste of space to store a build that was useful for 7 days. Archive if we think it has lost its purpose and is useful historically. We do nothing if we think Juni Berries are still useful (as Toraen said for Black Moa Chicks). Personally, I think archiving as you need 1 for black moa chicks and we have kept builds that have been useful for 4 seconds (like Doomspike). --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :The thing is does this traveler crap circulate, as in, will this be useful again? FrostytheAdmin 20:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think it does.. I think we should archiving it for now. (If you're ganna delete it, let me store a copy on my personal userspace ;) -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 21:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Monday is here. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) guide make a guide for various collectible items that nicholas wants, this way u can add more tips and tricks then make a build page for a 1 week quest Terran 22:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. We should probably just remove the good tag and move this page to something like Guide:Nicholas The Traveler Farming or something like that. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 23:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::thats what i meant Terran 23:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) There should be a Nick section of builds and if its ever determined that they actually rotate we just rotate the current nick build as a featured tested XD. If after a period its determined there is no rotate, or that the rotate is months long, just delete. 03:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Idea Now this is gonna be a proper guide, why not make it look better and make the page smaller by using small skill templates and maybe a quick 10-step usage with maybe a vid link underneath? Would make the page easier to view and if there was anything special needed like a specific armor/weapon, just add a note on the end :) --Sam6555 23:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Mandragor Roots Any farming idea? It seems pretty difficult since these mandragors have ench and stance removal. most solo farming builds won't work (except maybe perma SF and some warrior builds). Emv 19:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I did it with a guildie (1 SY warrior, 1 any/any ursan + 1 n/rt healer hero), a bit slow though :S -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 19:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :They are white drops, no reason to solo farm, you will get the same number as if you do it with a full party. Misery Says Moo 19:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::would the farm be 6 RoJ heros with 3 fall backs, and a ward of stability?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) 600/smite Ashes 23:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I use a perma SF A/Me with Channeling, LoD, Ether/CoP, and shadow refuge out of yohlon haven. Kills 12 in 2-3 minutes in NM. And to misery, loot scaling is non-linear so soling does increase drops. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 23:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I 600/smited it and got my 15 in about an hour. The slithers have distracting blow so it's a good idea to bring sv or av. i say a/me should be suggested to farm them--Relyk 03:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) 2 charge warriors, 2-5 roj, 1-2 humans. --Mafaraxas 05:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'm doing it with Discordway, works pretty well, 2 ~ 3 roots per run Vonturn Runesworth 06:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, normal mode with any big domoge build. I used Searing Flames with Discord and we pew pewed normal mode hard. Misery Says Moo 06:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Go with 4 - 5 real people, no heroes, no henchies, any high-damage team setup like ursanway works fine. You will generally see 15 - 20 roots per run... Skie M 07:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::divided by the number of people. if you cbf to get real people. --Mafaraxas 07:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Could somebody make a map of the most efficient route for farming pls. Im not really sure where people go so I cant do it. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) got my 15 in half a hour with strong war (me) + jagged bomber + SS nec with barbs/mark of pain etc + woh (heroes) Terran 21:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) copypasta * Please discuss possible builds on this guide's talk page before editing this page. Chrom Scales Outside Central Transfer Chamber, into Battledepths. 3 / 4 groups of Drakes on your right, 2 / 3 more if you go to the Heart o.t. Shiverpeaks entrance (Don't know exact amount of groups). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I find a simple discord team with enchant removal (rend or rip) with Cynn, Mhenlo, Devona and the other monk to work perfectly fine. Vince :I run 3 smiters with henchies and it clears that area of battledepths fairly quickly but the drops for those damn scales are so rare x/ FrostytheAdmin 17:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :: its easy if you 600/ smite it with another human, get about 4 a run. ::I got mine H/H NM in ~20 min, checking the wikis every so often. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I guess the only real recomendations are bring extra hex removal and enchantment removal (I took expel and it actually helped a lot). General H/H NM farm it a couple of times, I got a pic of the run coming up. FrostytheAdmin 17:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok the the farmspot which is now there sucks, look at this: like 15kills in 2min or so. http://img139.imageshack.us/img139/1338/gw899.jpg and http://img139.imageshack.us/img139/9601/gw900.jpg. good luck farmspot is right from central transfor chambre. 17:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) DEATH SLIGHER Perma with degen works a charm - bring the usual bonder to take care of the only spell that can hurt you: Crystal Wave. As some drakes will take no damage from splinter I recommend taking Radiation Field and Viper`s Defense. If you want to farm the ones next to the dervishes just ignore those as those cannot be deseased or poisoned. Use splinter if you really with to farm those. Any damage you encounter is easily coped with by the enchants your bonder keeps on you. - Maren - 18:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :perma is for faggots --Mafaraxas 18:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Tehehehe u funy xD ^^ :D ::::"Forms of 600/Smite and 55hp builds will generally work here, permaform however will not due to Lightning Touch and Crystal Wave." Ok, nice to know. But what forms of 600/smite and 55hp builds will work? A little more detail would be nice. I haven't gotten around to testing a monk standart 55 yet, but something like this or is dervish variant, will they work?. Thanks in advance. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Having never played a 600 monk before, I rebuilt my monk as 600 from the Build:Team_-_600/Smite_UW (I included blessed signet as suggested, but hardly ever used it). I brought Ogden as the Smiter, but swapped out BiP & Rebirth for Blood Rit & Unyielding Aura (again as suggested). Just went in and out of the Battledepths from the entrance outside EotN and hammered that first group...had my 5 within about 20 mins, and plenty of extras for guildies inside an hour. I don't see any reason any of the other variants would be better or worse...it's just not that hard. Scion Of Erixalimar 07:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't play as a 600, but I went as a 55, and this: Owok4sPIUuiT9g96zSJ4DAi8QfA, did it for me. It's a Mo/D hybrid, using mystic regeneration (to counter the burning, Healing breeze doesn't provide enough regen) and jesus beam for damage. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) archive We should probably archive each week so this page doesn't become any more of an incomprehensible clusterfuck. 15:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :not really a clusterfuck when you only need to look at the first entry. but yarr, might need to when the pagesize approaches the length of grinch's archive. --Mafaraxas 16:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think archiving it once a month could work. It could be saved as locations for April, May, June, etc --Kitor 19:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::yeah do it monthly Terran 20:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) May 25th Location Don't know how this works and don't have time to learn, the guy is in "the falls" at Maguma Jungle, near Balthazar's statue he asks for a gloom seed per gift. Tabirra- a.k.a. Ixiwo Txusse. Clan Legio VI VictrixVI. P.D.: hope is useful tata. :FoWSC time. ··· Danny Does 16:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ranger Forest farmer. Dragnmn talk 16:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Easy as fuck to farm; got mine in 2 runs killing Snarlings (also got me 2 shards). This is big money :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :perma'ble? Brandnew 16:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Very likely, but probably kinda slow :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Crit Barrage is easier. ··· Danny Does 16:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Just farm them on beach it takes 4min, this is my build OwZToY/85R6zj0Z4CkBwInFwAA 19:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Content box can we please move the content box to the left? with 1280x1024 resolution, or most likely lower, it is blocking the Show tags --[[User:Happy Days 6|'Happy Days 6']] [[User talk:Happy Days 6|'Be Happy!']] 22:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Abbreviations As a guide (and since a lot of traffic is being diverted here from the official GW wiki's Nicholas page), it might be handy to use better-explained builds, or at least link better. For examples, I have no clue about the following (and am a veteran player of the game, though I do not tend to use flavor of the month builds or do elite areas -- except A.net, sadly, is shoving it down our throats now): "perma/sliver" isn't defined or linked. "IA" is undefined. -- 22:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Can we remove the toc? its not really needed since people only need to see one at a time.--Relyk 22:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC)